


relax don't do it

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Desperation, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Soft Dom Jaskier, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Jaskier plies Geralt with drinks and tells him he can't piss until he comes on his cock.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	relax don't do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS to the amazing, talented, kind, awesome ssleif! You are a wonderful friend and I hope you enjoy this and have a lovely day! :)
> 
> Many thanks to chaos_monkey for plot ideas and looking this over and being my omo picker!! You rock!

“Come on, one more,” Jaskier said, grinning at Geralt in what the man surely considered to be his most charming way. Which, perhaps, if Geralt was slightly less sober he wouldn’t admit this but, he was… rather charming.

“You wouldn’t let your silly bard outdrink a _witcher_ now would you?”

Geralt knew he was saying it just to rile him up, but frankly, it was working. Jaskier leaned closer, his breath warm on Geralt’s ear.

“I bet I could get you wet and sloppy tonight,” Jaskier murmured, and Geralt flushed red-hot from his cheeks to his chest. “Get your tongue loosened and have you begging for it. Break down all that legendary witcher control. Do you think I could do it, Geralt?”

Geralt grinded his teeth, not sure if he was ready to give the bard the satisfaction of his obedience so early in the evening. “Mmm,” he hummed, and Jaskier just trilled a little laugh and waved down the barmaid, and soon two more Redanian Lagers appeared in front of them in giant tankards.

“Drink up,” Jaskier said, waggling his eyebrows, and Geralt tried to glower, but he did as he was told.

An hour later he was completely sloshed and Jaskier was in his lap, singing something that was perhaps off-key but Geralt couldn’t really tell. Geralt attempted to put his hand over Jaskier’s mouth but was a little clumsy in doing so and ended up tangling his hand in Jaskier’s hair and dragging him closer to get a good sniff at his neck.

“Do you like that, Geralt?” Jaskier teased, grinding down with his hips, and Geralt could feel a growl escape his throat totally unbidden. 

“Perhaps,” he said, and Jaskier grinned again, because that was as close to yes that Geralt got without being tortured or _completely_ inebriated. Geralt swallowed down some warm beer, thinking he would need to get up to take a piss soon, but too bothered to get up for the time being with Jaskier so comfortably settled in his lap.

They finished their drinks, the air warm and thick around them, someone else singing on the makeshift stage while Jaskier hummed along. Jaskier felt warm and heavy on him, Geralt’s world reduced to the sensation of Jaskier’s skin slipping against his and his thighs balancing his weight on Geralt’s lap. Then Jaskier shifted a bit closer and Geralt furrowed his brow as his already too-full bladder was pressed into, and he pushed at Jaskier’s hips clumsily.

“I need to take a piss,” Geralt said, hoping his words weren’t too slurred. Jaskier squirmed in his grip, turning sideways so he could take Geralt’s face in his hands, holding him by the ears.

“No,” Jaskier said firmly, and Geralt felt his eyebrows shoot up and his cock harden a bit uncomfortably in his trousers.

“What?” Geralt said stupidly. He didn’t mind when he and Jaskier played these games sometimes, and his body certainly interested, but… this particular thing wasn’t something they’d done together before.

“You heard me,” Jaskier purred, tucking Geralt’s hair behind his ears and then pushing back one sweaty lock off of his forehead. “I told you I wanted to test your control tonight.” He leaned closer to talk directly into his ear, both pushing on Geralt’s bladder with his weight and making his skin tingle. “You only do what I say tonight, is that understood?”

“Hmmm,” Geralt said, grimacing as Jaskier shifted against him. He was already uncomfortable from the demanding, firm pressure, and each press of Jaskier’s body against him sent a fresh jolt of need through his gut.

“No, that’s not good enough, darling,” Jaskier purred, looking Geralt dead in the eyes. “I need you to agree, to say it out loud.”

Jaskier’s eyes were breathtakingly blue and clear and wide, and Geralt knew he’d always say yes when Jaskier was concerned. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t hard to get the words out, though, sometimes.

“Alright, fine, yes,” Geralt ground out, and the pleased look that lit up Jaskier’s face pleased Geralt as well, but he tried not to show it too much, and kept his frown on his face.

“Fantastic,” Jaskier said, and he stood up quickly, making Geralt breathe in a sigh of relief as the pressure was off of his stomach. Jaskier pulled him to standing and Geralt looked to the staircase, expecting to be led there by Jaskier’s enthusiastic bounding, but instead was surprised as Jaskier made his way to the tavern’s door.

Geralt cocked his head but Jaskier just smiled, leading him out into the cool night air. Geralt hadn’t realized how _hot_ it had been inside until his skin was cooling in the slight breeze, noting how their cheeks were both flushed and Jaskier’s hair was sticking to his forehead just a little.

“This way,” Jaskier said happily, picking his way over broken cobblestones and back behind the inn. The town was small, not much in the way of buildings or torches or prying eyes, and it wasn’t long until they were at the edge of the woods and completely out of sight.

“Where are we going?” Geralt gruffed as he continued to let himself be led, the moonlight becoming somewhat obscured by the canopy of trees above them. “We have a perfectly good bed in the inn.”

“Oh darling,” Jaskier said, pausing fondly once they’d found a suitable space which was only barely off the path and merely a heap of leaves near the sprawling roots of a giant tree. “I’m going to make a mess of you out here.”

Geralt’s cock twitched and he ground his teeth again, his hand tightening in Jaskier’s.

“Undress,” Jaskier said, and Geralt obeyed wordlessly, efficiently removing his linen shirt and tight trousers, his cock aching heavily between his legs as he pulled them down.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Jaskier said matter-of-factly. “And you’re not going to do a single thing without permission, is that understood?”

Geralt swallowed and nodded, his fingers twitching as he suddenly wanted to stroke his own cock but knew that he could not. He still had to piss, and the thought that he couldn’t until Jaskier said so made him start to throb _badly_ , the conflicting desires twining together and making him have to clench his jaw to keep himself in check.

“Suck on your fingers. Get them wet,” Jaskier instructed, and Geralt hastened to do so, wrapping his tongue around them while Jaskier watched. “Get on your knees,” he said, and Geralt watched him with half-lidded eyes as he sunk down as requested, the leaves softly crunching beneath him, wincing as he fought to cut off a small stream of urine that threatened to trickle out before he could get himself back under control.

Jaskier was still fully clothed but he was slowly undoing the buttons on his doublet, stripping it off and laying it carefully on the forest floor before sliding down his trousers.

“You’re feeling full, aren’t you?” Jaskier asked, looking luminous in the moonlight, his pale skin glowing, and his eyes shining.

Geralt nodded, sucking harder on the fingers as Jaskier stepped the rest of the way out of his clothes, his cock half-hard and held between his fingers.

“All those drinks, yes?” Jaskier said with a bit of a smirk, and Geralt became more aware of the throbbing pressure in his bladder, suddenly jolting even sharper now that Jaskier had reminded him of it.

“Get yourself ready for my cock,” Jaskier said, and then he sighed fully as he started to piss in a stream right in front of Geralt. Geralt enviously watched Jaskier empty his bladder as he reached behind himself, his cock bobbing as the move pulled his shoulder back and another hot twinge shooting through his bladder from the stretch. He licked his lips, groaning as he watched Jaskier’s pleased face as Geralt fingered against his own rim, the spit not enough to really be wet enough for what he was about to do.

“You still have to piss?” Jaskier said once he was finished, stepping around to Geralt and turning him around so Jaskier was close behind him. He pushed down on Geralt’s shoulder enough to make him bend over, and Geralt had to put out his free hand to hold himself up. His ass was exposed to Jaskier, his fingertip only barely pushed inward.

“Yes,” Geralt said with gritted teeth, and Jaskier pushed on Geralt’s wrist, making his finger slip in deeper while Geralt groaned deeply.

“Want to be my good boy?” Jasker asked, sliding his own finger in next to Geralt’s. It was magically slick; he must’ve used some oil while Geralt was distracted, and Geralt squirmed as the finger pushed right inside.

“Yes,” Geralt said, voice growing deeper with each iteration of the same word. Jaskier added a second finger, and Geralt dropped his head.

“You can,” Jaskier said lightly, removing his and Geralt’s fingers and then placing the blunt, piss-wet head of his cock right up against him. “Once you come on my cock.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt whined as Jaskier’s cock thrust right in, popping in past the tight ring of muscle.

“But if you piss first you don’t get to come all night,” Jaskier said, angling Geralt’s hips downwards so he could ease in deeper. Geralt was tight, having been a while since their last tumble, and it felt good. But with each shift of his body he could feel liquid sloshing inside of him and he was so full, too full, and he grit his teeth to try and hold on a bit longer.

Jaskier set a lazy rhythm, in no hurry at all, petting along Geralt’s sweat-slicked skin and grabbing onto his hips before reaching underneath him. He teased at his belly, pressing ever so slightly upward there which made Geralt stiffen up and grunt.

“Jask, I can’t—” Geralt bit out, trying to grasp onto whatever bit of control he had left. Jaskier let up mercifully, reaching down to circle around his cock, and Geralt dropped to his elbows, overwhelmed by conflicting sensations, Jaskier’s every thrust going straight to his cock but also reminding him just how full he was as the liquid in his bladder sloshed.

“Just come for me, then, darling,” Jaskier said, and Geralt could feel the wave of his orgasm spiraling out from his belly already like Jaskier was pulling it from him with magic. His cock flexed in Jaskier’s loose grip and the need for release in more ways than one was almost overwhelming. He bit his lip though, not quite willing to let go, because he wasn’t entirely sure which would come out and whether he would come or piss on the ground, the thought making his face flame. He was so riled up, Jaskier’s words so hot against his sweaty skin, his dick fucking him so good and deep, and Geralt struggled to get over the edge as the need to pee clouded his mind and made it hard to just come like he so desperately wanted to.

“Jask, Jask,” Geralt whispered when Jaskier tightened his hand and angled his hips to nail right into Geralt’s prostate. He felt his body tipping out of his control, his dick growing even harder as he felt his balls tighten up and he growled as Jaskier tugged on him hard. And then he was coming, gasping out harshly in relief as it was semen that was spilling out into the crunch of leaves beneath the two of them.

“Good boy,” Jaskier praised, his voice tight, and Geralt shut his eyes, the pleasure and praise washing over him and making his toes curl. When his balls were thoroughly emptied he pulled himself up, gasping when Jaskier pulled out unceremoniously and then was painting his legs and ass with his come, and Geralt felt so dirty out here in the woods, naked on the forest floor, and bladder still painfully full. Now that he had come he could feel himself shaking with the effort of not yet letting go, his body trembling as it was almost impossible to keep in the piss, and he had to clench down hard to obey Jaskier’s commands, not sure he was going to make it.

“Can I… can I please now…” Geralt found himself babbling, and he nearly cried when Jaskier crowded closer, his breath hot and wet in his ear.

“You’re so perfect, Geralt, yes, yes you can.” And then Jaskier’s hand was on his, both of them on his slightly softening cock, and Geralt closed his eyes, feeling elated as he finally let go. It started as a bit weak at first, just a little dribble that was difficult to get out, but as he finally relaxed the stream began to increase, the sound of it hitting the ground and the dirtied leaves loud in Geralt’s sensitive ears, the pleasure of it curling out of him and feeling so good it was almost like a second orgasm that washed through him and made his limbs feel like jelly. And it felt _spectacular_ , so fucking amazing, such a relief to not have to hold it anymore, to just empty himself while Jaskier held him and whispered praise to him and then let him slump back against his slightly smaller body.

“You did so good,” Jaskier praised, and Geralt let himself be pet for a while before finally shifting upward, trying to shake back some sense into his fuzzy brain. His knees hurt and they were both sweaty and covered in come, the smell of urine and their sex and the leaves filling Geralt’s nose.

“I’ve got a bath for us back at the inn,” Jaskier said, pulling Geralt up, and Geralt let himself be pulled, let Jaskier pull his trousers on him and tuck him back in carefully before pulling the laces taut. It was intimate and quiet as they dressed, and would’ve been better if his skin wasn’t so tacky, but with the lazy buzzing through his veins and the warmth in his chest, he didn't mind too much. 

"Hmmmm," Geralt said intelligently, and Jaskier looked up from buttoning his doublet with his dark hair flopping over his eyes, and the look on his face was so indescribably fond that Geralt had to look away.

He could tell Jaskier wanted to say something more, perhaps some declaration of love as he was wont to do, but the silence hung warm and companionable between them and Geralt was appreciative.

Then Jaskier was in his arms and they were kissing briefly and Jaskier was smiling and Geralt felt a smile tug up on his lips too. He cleared his throat, trying to tamp down on the emotions suddenly swelling in his chest completely unsuccessfully, so instead he leaned in and kissed Jaskier one more time so he wouldn’t say anything foolish.

"Come on, we smell disgusting," Jaskier said lightly, and Geralt smirked and let himself be tugged along. Jaskier always knew what to say to lighten the mood, and for this, and for a very many other things, Geralt was grateful the bard was with him. Telling him that was a different story, though. But each time things like this happened, each time his bard surprised him, each time he made him smile or laugh, each time he accepted Geralt for who he was so completely… Geralt was a little bit closer to doing so. Perhaps he’d get the courage soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
